1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus including a recording unit that records an image on a recording medium and a conveying unit that conveys the recording medium to the recording unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known recording apparatus having a duplex printing function accommodates a recording unit, a conveying unit, a return path unit, a paper cassette, etc, in a casing. In single-sided printing, paper stacked in the paper cassette is conveyed to the recording unit by the conveying unit, and an image is printed on one side of the paper by the recording unit. In duplex printing, paper on which an image is recorded by the recording unit is returned to the side of the conveying unit upstream of the recording unit through the return path and is conveyed again to the recording unit, and an image is recorded also on the other side. If a paper jam occurs in a region between the recording unit and the conveying unit, the jammed paper was removed by hand. However, the manual work was not easy because the region is not wide enough for the hand to be inserted.
Thus, various technologies for simplifying jam handling have been proposed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-333384 (Paragraph [0028]) discloses a technology for ensuring a workspace for jam handling between the recording unit and the conveying unit by inclining the conveying unit in the casing. However, this technology needs a space in the casing for inclining the conveying unit, which poses the problem of increasing the size of the casing.
Thus, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-91053 (FIGS. 8 and 10), the conveying unit is drawn out of the casing together with paper placed on the holding surface thereof.
Since the technology described above needs no space in the casing for the conveying unit to be inclined, an increase in the size of the casing may be prevented. However, when the conveying unit is drawn out of the casing, paper placed on the holding surface is sometimes caught in the recording unit or the like to be left in the casing, thus posing the problem of difficulty in removing the paper.